


Summer and chocolate

by captainhurricane



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, so cute it's gonna give you cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku and Aoba struggle through a blazing hot summer day. Chocolate and sex help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer and chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt in a tumblr-challenge.

”So… whipped cream or chocolate?” Aoba gulps. He waves a fan in front of his face, a sweat drop going down his bare neck.

”Chocolate, if it’s- if it’s dark,” he continues and resists the urge to get up and go find a mirror to see if his face is really as red as it feels. Koujaku’s grin is instant as he leans over to pour a suitable amount of melted chocolate over Aoba’s pancakes.

”You know it’s dark. Just the way you want it,” Koujaku says, grin bright. Few dark strands have fallen over his face, his tattoos visible for all the world to see. It’s one of the hottest days of summer in ages, Koujaku not bothering with nothing but a light yukata, Aoba sorely regretting that he put on a t-shirt and shorts instead of one of the same.

”Thanks,” Aoba says and grins back, brushing his hair from his face and digging in. Koujaku stares. Aoba can feel the heat on his face.

”What?” He gulps, rolling up one of his thin pancakes and taking a bite. Koujaku is grinning, seemingly not minding the hot weather at all. He’s putting on whipped cream on his own pancakes with a large spoon, gaze flickering to the chocolate staining Aoba’s fingers. The heat pushes straight to Aoba’s groin when Koujaku licks his lips.

”You look disappointed, Aoba,” he says and leans back. Aoba takes another bite and doesn’t outright deny that he was waiting for a bit of something else, maybe after eating and a little bit of sleep they could, well, take advantage of the extra chocolate.

”Koujaku,” he says, frowning but finding it rather hard to be angry when Koujaku is lounging on his chair with his yukata half-open, with a pleased grin on his face.

”Aoba, you look so cute like that,” Koujaku murmurs. All the windows in the apartment are open and only the slightest breeze comes through, enough to give Aoba’s skin goosebumps. He swallows the last of his pancake and rubs his cheek. Even squirms a bit on his seat. Admitting he had been daydreaming a bit about licking chocolate from Koujaku’s skin would just serve to make his recent boyfriend flustered but happy and most of all- annoyingly pleased.

”Don’t call me cute,” Aoba murmurs and licks a bit of chocolate from his fingers. A hitch of breath makes him stop. Koujaku’s chair scrapes the floor as he gets up and goes to Aoba’s side of the table, wasting no time in grabbing Aoba’s hand to himself.

”Koujaku, oi-” Aoba starts to protest but a heavy desire has made Koujaku’s eyes darken. They haven’t had sex in a while, the heat making Aoba sluggish and Koujaku too sleepy but there have been times when they had been close to it, like now. Aoba’s cock gives an interested twitch as Koujaku takes two of Aoba’s fingers into his mouth at once, even going so far as to kneel. Aoba knows he’s blushing by now, mouth open. The noise Koujaku makes is obscene, reminding Aoba of a bigger heat and what Koujaku sounds like when he-

”Koujaku,” he says, swallowing. He drops his free hand to his lap, fingers twitching close to the growing bulge. Koujaku looks at him, the tip of his tongue swiping away the stains of chocolate.

”You had a bit of something on your hands,” Koujaku says, his voice lower than usual, the same voice he uses in bed. Or in the bathroom. Or in public places. Aoba lets out a choked sound.

”Th-thanks,” he says, eyes going wider. Koujaku stands up, lets go of his hand.

”You’re too cute when you try to deny that you’re horny,” Koujaku says, bold enough to make Aoba blink and blush harder and just the right words to make him squirm more. Koujaku laughs and retreats as Aoba gapes.

”I’m not-” he insists but of course Koujaku would know. They’ve been officially together for four months now and Aoba still found it hard occasionally to realize that his dearest childhood friend had shifted into being a boyfriend; a passionate, fiercely loving boyfriend. Koujaku speaks from the porch and a deep voice answers. Aoba puts away the things from the table, hesitating a bit at the melted chocolate and then deciding to grab its container. It’s too warm in his hands. He swallows.

”Koujaku?” He calls, finds Koujaku stripping on his tiny private yard and once naked, dropping a bucket of cold water over his head. Koujaku lets out a pleased sigh, grabbing a towel. Ren is sitting with Beni in the porch, looking particularly fluffy in the heat.

”Aoba, your body temperature is higher than normal,” Ren informs. Aoba wonders if he’ll ever stop blushing.

”Shut up, Ren,” he murmurs and dips his finger into the bowl, sucking on his chocolate-covered finger as he watches Koujaku dry himself. It’s embarrassing how much just seeing Koujaku is enough to make him like this, water still dripping down his large tattoos, dipping into the cleft of his well-toned ass. Aoba knows exactly what it feels like under his fingers.

”Koujaku,” Aoba says. Beni spreads his wings and flaps away, muttering something about taking a nap.

”Ren, please. Can you, can you follow Beni or something,” Aoba continues, barely looking at his Allmate. Ren huffs, the voice surprisingly hilarious when coming from a soft ball of fur.

”It’s too hot for me anyway. Be careful, Aoba,” Ren says, his voice betraying nothing as he trots after Beni.

Aoba wavers. Koujaku steps closer, letting the towel drop to the porch.

”So chocolate it is,” Koujaku says, voice again low and dangerous.

”Don’t be a tease, Koujaku, it’s not fair,” Aoba murmurs, swallowing. Koujaku smells as he always does; fresh and intoxicating.

”Not fair, mm?” Koujaku takes the bowl to himself, uncaring that the chocolate is still warm and sticky. He dips his fingers into it and makes a show of sucking on them, Aoba gulping visibly.

”It’s always hard to contain myself with you, Aoba,” Koujaku says, voice hot and overpowering. ”So I figured some paypack is in order,” he continues, staining his fingers with more chocolate and trailing them down his chest. Aoba lets out a sound that might have been Koujaku’s name.

”You horn-dog,” Aoba whispers after a moment of paying intense attention to the way Koujaku’s fingers pinch a nipple and then wrap around the cock Aoba is intimately familiar with.

”Yet you love me still,” Koujaku says, his voice tinted with laughter. He keeps the bowl in one hand, while the other grabs Aoba’s neck and drags him into a chocolate-tasting kiss. Aoba whines, ready to just flop down and spread his legs, sweaty, hot weather be damned.

”Koujaku,” Aoba whimpers, ”you’re not being fair.” Koujaku nibbles on his lip.

”Come on, Aoba, the sheets need to be changed anyway.”

After a moment of shedding Aoba’s clothes and digging for condoms and lube (carefully chosen from a website, Aoba steadfast in refusing to buy it from a physical store), Aoba leans back on the bed and tries not to whimper too much as the combination of Koujaku licking chocolate from his skin and the fan blowing pleasantly cool air on him is filling his mind with cottonballs.

”Aoba,” Koujaku murmurs, dipping his tongue into Aoba’s navel and then shifting up to pay attention to one of his favourite things- Aoba’s nipples. Playing with them always makes Aoba squirm and make the most delicious sounds,

”I’ve said it before, don’t hold back your voice.” His voice rumbles pleasantly and Aoba moans as Koujaku’s slicked hand brushes his cock.

”It’s dirty,” Aoba murmurs, toes curling as Koujaku bites him gently around the nipple.

”Yet you’re this turned-on and I haven’t even touched you properly yet,” Koujaku whispers in that voice that is made for things like these, for whispering filthy promises and making men and women spread their legs. Not that Koujaku is into anyone else but Aoba, that much is clear.

”It’s, it’s hot,” Aoba murmurs and breaths hard against his hand. They kiss, Aoba red and hot as they do for Koujaku’s cock is now poking his thigh and Koujaku is getting more aggressive, pressing him hard down on the bed.

”Certainly it is,” Koujaku murmurs, moves to nibble his jaw. He’s gone again by the time Aoba manages to open his eyes and gaze down. Koujaku is wrapping a chocolate-covered hand around his cock and then taking it in one heated surge. Aoba moans as Koujaku takes his time in lapping up the chocolate, in spreading over Aoba’s length.

”I love it. Filthy, filthy Aoba,” Koujaku mumbles and presses his thumb against the slit almost painfully hard. Aoba is panting harder now, fisting the sheets.

”No, Koujaku-” he whines but can’t deny that his cock is throbbing harder than before, the feeling of chocolate and Koujaku’s warm mouth both pleasant and odd.

”This Aoba is good too,” Koujaku continues as he shifts lower, carefully pushing Aoba’s knees closer to his chest. His tongue drags dangerously close to Aoba’s entrance, before it brushes past his balls. Aoba’s entire body shivers at that.

”Koujaku,” he whines, ”s-stop talking.” Koujaku gives his legs a push and Aoba takes the hint, holds his legs close to his chest even when his face burns with embarrassment and desire. Koujaku keeps jacking him off and at the same time, dipping his tongue against his entrance, brushing past it like it was truly something to be licked.

”Do you- ” Koujaku murmurs as he presses a kiss to the spot right below Aoba’s balls before crawling upwards again to brush a nipple. ”Do you want to sit on my lap?” Koujaku drowns out Aoba’s answer into a lengthy kiss. Aoba squirms, smacks Koujaku to the side of his head.

”You can be so infuriating and disgusting,” Aoba huffs but the words hold little weight when he’s nodding at the same time and biting his lip. Koujaku coats his fingers in lube and wastes no time in slipping them to Aoba’s ass, to drowning Aoba’s cries into a mass of kisses.

”Aoba, Aoba, I want to bury myself in you,” Koujaku murmurs and cares little about the awful mess they’ve made as he adds another finger. He’s already scrambling for a condom, tearing it open with is teeth. He deems Aoba ready enough as Aoba starts letting out continuous moans and shivering as Koujaku’s fingers twist and curl inside. Aoba whimpers at the loss as Koujaku gets up and sits against the pillows on his bed, pulling Aoba to him. Aoba grabs the lube, the expression on his face almost too much to bear. Koujaku has to physically restrain himself from just plunging inside and fucking Aoba until he’s crying out and getting as loud as he can.

”Put it on me, Aoba,” Koujaku murmurs and Aoba obliges, takes the condom from him and rolls it over Koujaku’s cock, giving it a few strokes.

”No, Aoba, I-I can’t wait,” all teasing in Koujaku has changed into this restless need, the heat of the summer heavy on both of them, Aoba’s skin streaked with beautiful red and his short, blue hair pointing all over and getting stuck to his temples.

”Look at me as you go down, okay?” Koujaku murmurs, strokes Aoba’s cheek as Aoba licks his lips.

”You horn-dog,” Aoba murmurs then, lips twitching into a smile as he lowers himself on Koujaku’s cock.

”Only because of you,” Koujaku murmurs and accepts the kiss that Aoba leans down to give, sneaking his arms around Koujaku’s neck. Not for long can Koujaku hold up the pace they start with, slow and careful because Aoba’s insides are squeezing his cock deliciously, Aoba starts to whimper and moan almost instantly.

”Hold onto me, Aoba,” Koujaku murmurs and grabs Aoba’s hips as he starts driving into Aoba with more fervour. Aoba grabs his shoulders and moans harder, louder. The sounds of sex fill the room, obscene and hot, the bed creaking under their act. The bowl of chocolate is all but forgotten next to then, in danger of rolling off the bed and breaking apart. Aoba throws his head back and groans as Koujaku latches his mouth to his throat. 

* 

"Unhygienic," remarks Beni from the kitchen counter where he’s preening his wings. Ren sighs. 

"I’m entrusting Koujaku with Aoba’s life. At least they’re going to take a bath after this," he says rather mournfully and curls up to sleep. The noise from the other room continues. Ren keeps a close eye on anything unnatural but Aoba has a soft glow to himself these days and perhaps it’s happiness.


End file.
